


Twice Interrupted

by in_the_bottle



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate SG1, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are interrupted once again in the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://miss-zedem.livejournal.com/profile)[**miss_zedem**](http://miss-zedem.livejournal.com/)'s Fluffbattle comment ficathon. Not beta'd, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know. Set after "Adrift", xover with Dr Who and bit of the SG universe, but you don't need to know SG to read this.
> 
> Prompt: Stray; how do you do it; running

"Oh! I'm sorry," A skinny looking man in pin-stripe suit was standing just inside's Jack's office. "I didn't mean to interrupt! I'll just... uh..." He gestured at the open door, but didn't seem inclined to make any move to leave.

Jack - with his hand still down Ianto's pants, both of them half naked on top on Jack's desk, paper all around them – started to laugh.

Ianto tried to push Jack away, but Jack was heavier than he looked. Though the fact that Jack was laughing was enough to alleviate Ianto's fear about someone breaking into the Hub.

"Twice in two days. You think the universe is trying to tell us something, Ianto?" Jack removed his hand and gave Ianto a kiss before looking up at the intruder. "I don't mind putting a show on for you, Doctor, but Ianto here's kinda shy."

"What? Show? Oh, no! I mean, right, I'll... um..." The man still made no move to leave.

"Doctor?"

"Oh! Right, yes. I'll wait outside."

Once Jack's weight was off him, Ianto quickly gathered his shirt from the floor and started putting it on. Jack, of course, didn't even bothered, and he walked out of the office without his shirt, pants hanging half off his waist.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ianto heard Jack asked.

"What? Can't I drop by to visit an old friend?" The man sounded like he was insulted, but from what Ianto could make out of Jack's expression, Jack was not buying it.

"TARDIS needed refuelling? No wait, I didn't hear her, you must've parked somewhere else, so I ask again, what are you doing here, Doctor?"

The words 'TARDIS' and 'Doctor' finally made a connection in Ianto's mind, and he paused in the middle of tucking in his shirt. Finally, some of the pieces of the puzzle that is Jack Harkness started to fit together.

"I uh..." the Doctor mumbled something Ianto couldn't hear.

"You're WHAT?" It was obvious Jack had heard what the Doctor said, because he was howling with laughter, almost falling over from it. "Furlings! You... typical..."

The Doctor looked rather annoyed at the display. "No respect. Last of the Time Lords, and I get no respect at all." He was looking at Ianto. "While he works that out of his system, hi, I'm the Doctor. And you are... Ianto, was it? Nice meeting you!" He waved rather cheerfully.

"Umm..." Ianto waved back tentatively, unsure of what to do when faced with Torchwood's number one enemy while his boss was busy laughing at said enemy. "Hello."

Jack somehow managed to get himself under control a couple of minutes later. "How do you do it? Seriously? How in the universe did you managed to piss off the _Furlings_ so much that you have to run away from them? One of the most _peaceful_ race in the entire known universe."

"I didn't do anything!" The Doctor protested.

"If you say so, but one of these days, I'm gonna get that story out of you. So, you're pretty much stuck here, huh?"

"I am _not_. I could go anywhere or anywhen I want."

"As long as it's on an Asgard protected planet, yeah. And other than good ole Earth, the rest of them is pretty boring."

Ianto didn't think he'd believe it himself if he hadn't just saw it with his own eyes. The Doctor, the legendary alien whom was the reason Queen Victoria founded Torchwood, The Oncoming Storm himself, pouted – pouted! – at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes at the Doctor. "Fine." He turned to Ianto. "Ianto, can you put me through to General Jack O'Neill at the SGC? Then see if you can do your magic and make some tea for our stray Time Lord while we sort out the intergalactic diplomatic incident he'd somehow caused."

"Of course."

"Oi! I'm not a stray!"

Ianto handed Jack his shirt, but before he could get back into Jack's office to make the required phone calls, Jack pulled Ianto in for kiss that almost made Ianto forget that they had an audience.

"Jack," It was almost like a warning. "Stop it."

Jack broke the kiss slowly, turning to face the Doctor. "My base, my rules." He smirked, before turning back to Ianto. "Don't let him touch _anything_."

Ianto couldn't help wondering just what sort of relationship Jack had with the Doctor that he could get away with basically saying "Up yours" to the Doctor's face and only get an indulgent eye-roll in return.

"And once he's gone, we're going to your apartment. I'm going to get a dead-bolt seal for your door and nothing save the end of the world is going to interrupt us." Jack whispered into his ears as he plucked the receiver from Ianto's hand.

Ianto smiled. "Is that a promise, Jack?"

"Count on it." Jack gave him a wink and turned his attention to the cranky General on the other end of the telephone.

The End


End file.
